Andrei Feyt
by Polengdc
Summary: She was a mysterious puzzle. He wanted to figure her out.Imprint Story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just wish (laugh)

Summary: (Six years after breaking dawn) Sam's little sister is coming back to La Push due to her mother's death (AN: yes she and Sam has different mothers if you have not figured it out yet).

Chapter One: Sam's News

Seth's POV:

Sam called us for a meeting today. Maybe you should call it a special meeting coz he even invited the Cullens. After all that's happened I hope this meeting is good news.

Hmmm ... its quarter to eleven already. I think I should go now. When I got to the clearing for the meeting everybody was now there well except for Sam.

Everybody was having their own conversations. When we heard footsteps all was quiet. Then Sam stepped out of the woods.

"Whoa! Sam you look like your having a baby. Are you?" Emmet's booming voice said. You gotta love that guy, he really is funny. Well Sam really looks like he's having a kid. He was smiling so big that it looks like it's gonna rip it's face.

"As much as a good news that might be, it's not my news "Sam said, still smiling. Man that's creepy.

"Edward Cullen, I'm sure you can already hear my thoughts of what going on but please do not utter a single word, NOT A SINGLE WORD" wow Sam must really wanna say this.

"Just go on with the news Sam" Jake said laughing. Hmmm Edward really looks amuse wonder what the news is.

"Well first, do any of you know Andrey Feyt?" Sam said

"The real question is who doesn't" Leah said, sarcastic. Well she is right who doesn't know Andrei Feyt, she's like FAMOUS.

"She won awards for every song she sang, she was the top singer every since the first time she sang and that's like since she was five years old ,and everybody goes gaga over her voice . And nobody has even seen her face she always wears a mask and even in masks she has good taste" Leah continued and she wasn't exaggerating.

"And the most important part really is her songs ROCK" all the girls at the meeting said at the same time. And those girls consist of Leah, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Nessie, Esme, mom, Kim, Rachel, and Claire "Wait Sam, where is this conversation leading us, and what does a famous singer have to do with this" Carlisle asked. hmmm Carlisle always curious.

"Well she is moving to La Push" Sam finally said. And with that I lost my eardrums literary. Girls scream so loud.

"Then why are you so happy Sam so a girl who has an amazing voice, a born fashionista, and let's not forget a HOT body" Paul said. Ooh that earned him a smack from Rachel but Sam's reaction was what shocked us all.

"Don't talk to about my sister like that" Sam growled. To say we were shocked was just an understatement. And I don't even know a word that can describe everyone's expressions. Only Edward wasn't shocked. Stupid mind reader.

"Well that didn't go as planned" Sam finally said to break up the silence that was forming.

"So Sam what's the punch line" Jake said.

"Not kidding" Sam said

Maybe I should comment now. "So Sam when's she coming here and when are we gonna meet her?"

Sam gave me a thankful smile then said "well you're gonna meet her tomorrow and as for when she is coming"

"She's at the beach house now that Alice helped me decorate"

"And you just decided to tell as now" Leah said

"Well..." Sam didn't get a chance to answer because Alice just decided to speak.

Wow lots of people are saving Sam's butt today

"Hmm… that's odd you said the only colors I could use black, bronze, silver, white, and gold but the theme should be black and white, I assumed that the beach house was for a guy" Alice commented

"She really isn't girly girl but she isn't lesbian either. She just likes those colors, A LOT" Sam said

"And everyone she wants to meet you all even the Cullens"

"She knows about the whole vampire and werewolf/shifter thing?" Jake asked

"Yeah, so everyone meet at my house then we will all head out to the beach house she wanted to serve us all lunch"

Hmm she sounds like a nice girl


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Andrei Feyt

Andrei's POV

I stood there waiting for Sam to come pick me up. I am thankful that no one can recognize me without a mask on

I just stood there consumed in my own thoughts

I wish I wasn't different. I wish I was normal. I guess I should probably tell you now I'm a hybrid, a freak.

When I was 7 I was bitten by a vampire, but something went wrong. My dad has shape shifter genes and my mom has witch blood. Yeah supernatural shit is real. Due to the genes, blood, and venom. I became part vampire, part shape shifter, and witch.

My mom taught me all I needed to know. About witches, vampires, shifters, and everything else. I discovered that I as a witch I can do spells, curses, and potions. As a shape shifter I can shape shift into all kinds of animals. As a vampire I have super strength, speed, senses, and memory. I am also immortal; well I'm going to be when I reach the age of 16 years old

I also have basically all kinds of powers. Because my power is kind of like being a sponge. I absorb any kind of power that an individual has.

I hated who I was at first but I learned to accept it and go on with life. I'm a singer; I started singing when I was five. Some people say I was great and that I have a beautiful voice but I don't think so. I'm just like any other singer.

I'm 15 now and since I'm still not an adult I'm going to live with my brother, Sam Uley. He really is a nice guy. And he really looks happy to have a little sister. My brother is a werewolf. And I know all about his past. (AN: she knows all about twilight saga and she can read minds even without touching them like Aro). I've known him since I was 10. We spend time together. And I love every minute of it. I'm not really the childlike type but with Sam, sometimes I am.

Sam is 9 years older than me. I thought by being part quilite (AN: Is that the correct spelling?) would make me taller but I'm not, just an average height of 5'7 or something like that.

"Ran-ran?" I was brought out off my thoughts when I heard Sam call me.

"Sammy!!" I shrieked, wow that was so unlady like of me. Then again who cares?

He hugged me and kissed my cheek still laughing at my childish ways

"Missed you kid" Sammy said

"Hey, old man what took you so long?" was my smart remark

Then we both continued laughing. When we stopped laughing that was only when I noticed a beautiful girl with 3 long scars on the face. "Oh, you must be Emily."I greeted her.

Emily's POV:

Sam couldn't stop talking about his little sister. We are on the way to the airport now.

We were running late because Sam had to make an excuse to the pack

I laughed thinking about their reaction when they find out.

"What are you laughing about" Sam asked

"Just thinking about the packs reaction when they find out"

"I don't even want to know" Sam muttered


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV:

I was now in the beach house my oh so loving brother made for me. It was really nice of him. Whoever decorated this place was really nice. It was the perfect place for me.

My brother and Emily left me here so they can meet with the pack and the coven of vampires

I told Sam I wanted to meet them all. And I wanted to prepare lunch to them for tomorrow. Sam only thought that I just knew of their supernatural abilities he doesn't know of the fact that I am also a part of their world, the supernatural word. Well, I plan on changing that tomorrow.

* * *

Alice POV

I was so last in my own thoughts that I almost didn't hear my husband, jasper enter the room

"Darlin', are you all right?" I heard him ask

"I'm fine jasper; it just frustrates me that I can't see what is going to happen tomorrow"

"Don't worry darlin, everything is gonna be fine, just relax, how about we go downstairs I think Emmet want to play Truth or Dare"

(AN: sorry for the short chapter)


End file.
